Avengers - The Story of Carol and Peter
by jiyamarri
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS! After the final battle against Thanos, the loss of Tony Stark weighs heavily on the Avengers, especially Peter. But Peter finds love in an unexpected person - Carol Danvers. Peter is 22, Carol is 25. (I know, don't slay me in the comments)
1. Mourn the Fallen

**Hey guys! I hope you like this little Carol and Peter ship story. Two things. ENDGAME SPOILER ALERT! If you have not seen Endgame, big spoilers here. Also, I know that Peter is attracted to MJ from Far from Home trailers (Yes!) And also that Carol is not 25 but she can't really be a lot older than him. Don't forget to review and follow for more updates! Now, Enjoy!**

"Hi... we met earlier," Peter said to Carol.

"Hey, Peter. Who are you... exactly. Spider something, right?" She said.

"Spider-Man," He said. Peter smiled and sat down next to her.

"So, you're Captain Marvel?" He said, while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah," She said. "I'm Carol, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Carol. I would shake your hand, but..." he motioned to the cast of his right wrist. He was clumsily eating his sandwich with his left hand.

"So, I-"

"Hey!" Cap. Sam Said. "We got a warning sign about some more minions. Cmon." Carol and Peter both got up. They both changed into their suits and walked out to the hangar.

"Ready to roll?" Peter Said. He had taken off the brace for the fight. And he was nervously twisting his wrist about.

"You're gonna sprain that thing again, Peter," Carol Said. He smiled but stopped twisting none the less. Everyone loaded into the plane, and the flew off. The alarm was coming from a small town in western Germany.

"Ok, all we need to do is kill any of the little Thanos minions that look like creepy space dogs. Go!" Said T'Challa. Shuri nodded and flipped the safety on her guns. Peter checked his web fluid, Sam inspecting his shield. The team stepped out of the plane, and faced the threat.

"Damn," Peter Said. There was a lot. How did this many escape!

"Avengers assemble!" Shouted Sam. Everybody went into fighting mode. Peter started slinging his way in and launched his spider legs.

"Activate instant kill!" He said. Sam was next to him smashing through space dogs. Shuri was on the other side and blasting through the aliens. Carol was across the battlefield, taking on about 10 at once. She killed half of them, and then led the others with a deadly game of chase around the battlefield. But what she didn't see was the pack behind her that she didn't see.

"Carol!" Peter Said. She turned around, but not fast enough. The dogs launched at her, and they were going in deadly. Suddenly, all the creatures stopped short. A red mist filtered through all of them. One by one, they dropped down, screaming in pain. Wanda was standing there, her hands in fight position.

"I got you, Carol." She said.

"Thanks, Stranger Things."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Wanda said with a smile on her face. She tore a tree out of the ground and sent it out at a few of the space dogs. They all were crushed beneath it. Shuri blasted the last few dogs on her side. Carol punched few her last few, and Rhodey shot off a bomb that destroyed a few dozen in the left quadrant. There was only a few left, and Wanda took care of them. A massive piece of ground the side of a New York City block rose up and crushed the last 100 dogs.

"Nice work Avengers!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go home now," Said Rhodes, limping slightly. Pepper smiled, and hopped into the plane behind him.

The team stepped out, battered and beat up. All of them reported to the hospital, and got their wounds stitched up.

"Argh," Sam Said. He cracked his back and flopped down in a chair.

"Guess who's the fossil now!" Shuri said. Clint looked over at her.

"Who told you about that," he said, caution enhancing his tone.

"I'm sorry Clint. Nat... told me." The room grew silent until a little voice interrupted.

"Mommy?" Morgan Said.

"Hi Little One," Pepper said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she said. "What's for dinner?"

"How about spaghetti and meatballs?" Pepper said.

"Can we have cheeseburgers?" The look on her child's face was so innocent. She didn't know she was breaking Peppers heart.

"How about cheeseburgers tomorrow, ok?" Pepper said.

"Ok, Mommy." Morgan ran out of the room. Pepper stood up suddenly and went for a tissue.

"Sorry," She said. The mood in the room grew even darker. "T-Tony's favorite food was, um, cheeseburgers." Peter sat next to Pepper. He and Rhodey were the ones who knew Tony best.

"Hey," He said. "He's still with us. He wanted you and Morgan to be happy."

"I know... but I'll never feel his touch again. I'll never hear his voice again. He'll never call me Pep again, and even though I hated that I still loved it." Pepper leaned flat against the wall.

"I just feel like I'm falling apart without him." Pepper said. Helen stepped into the room. "Hey Sam, come here. I gotta do a medical check." Peter saw it as his opportunity to leave. He walked out with a departing pat to Pepper's head. They could all see a small tear in his eye.

"Scuse me," He muttered. Peter ran off to his bedroom. There he broke down. The overwhelming feeling of guilt built up inside him. He should have done something more. Something before he died. If only he had pulled off the infinity gauntlet just a little faster, pulled just a little harder. There was a nock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Carol said.

"Sure," Peter responded. Carol walked in, and sat down on the bed next to him. She rested hand on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He said.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder," she said.

"What do you mean dislocated my- SHIT!" Carol has shoved his shoulder into the right place.

"It hurts less if you're not expecting it." She said.

"If that's what hurts less, I don't want to know what the real thing is like." Peter groaned.

"Yeah, well I've heard dislocating your shit hurts more," Carol said smiling.

"Ok, that was just lucky wording. What else did you expect me to say?" Peter Said indignantly.

"Something not so hilarious?" Carol suggested. Peter laughed.

"But really Peter," She said. "You fit understand how amazing you are. You're what, 22?" Peter nodded.

"Well, I did age 5 years when I was dead so I don't know if that counts," he said.

"You are the youngest avenger, by a long shot."

"How long is a long shot?" Peter Said.

"About three years," Carol said. "But after that everyone is at least 10 years older."

"You're 25?" Peter Said.

"Yeah," Carol said. "I don't really know exactly how old I am, but that marks my life in space." She said.

"Ok, I'm not going to ask you to explain that." Peter Said.

"Good call," said Carol. She smiled and stood up slowly. "Come on, we should get some lunch." The two left, and headed down to the lunch room. Peter grabbed them both some sandwiches from the fridge.

"Here," He said, casually tossing her one.

"Thanks," She said. They both sat down. So Peter," She said. "Who really are you?"

"Um... what do you mean?" He said through the turkey sandwich.

"Who is Peter Parker," she prompted.

"Well, expert scientist, I like to think," she said. "Really just your average high school kid, I guess." Carol smiled and dug into her sandwich. Peter smiled back, and took a bite of his sandwich. All of a sudden he froze. The hairs on his arm stood strait up. He glanced up and saw a metal fist swinging toward them.

"Carol, duck!" He said. She hit the dirt while he jumped over the table onto Bucky. Bucky's eyes were straight blue. Peter knew this wasn't Bucky.

"Bucky, this isn't you! Fight this!" Peter said while trying to hold him back. Bucky's arm broke out of its restraints and curved around towards Peter's head. There was a sickening thud as it hit its mark and Peter fell to the ground.

"Peter!" Carol shouted.

**Watcha think? Like it? Please, review por favor! And don't forget to follow for updates to this story!**


	2. He's Like a Brother, Right?

**Hey guys, here's chapter two! Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates**!

"Shuri!" Carol screamed. "Shuri for God's sake get your ass down here NOW!" Carol was holding Peter, Bucky had knocked him out. Bucky stood up for another assault, but Carol grabbed him and shot a proton blast into his chest. All of a sudden he was blasted through the wall. Shuri has come. "Shuri, he just went crazy, I have no idea what happened. His eyes turned blue." Clint stepped out from behind Shuri.

"What color blue," he said.

"Like, um, kinda like a combination of a arc reactor and ocean." She said, being careful not to mention Tony's name.

"Did was it in the iris and kinda like crystallization?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Carol said.

"Loki!" Clint growled as he stomped out of the room.

"Um, sorry, who is Loki?" Shuri Said.

"I think he attached New York 11 years ago. But that doesn't matter, we have to get to medical now." She lifted Peter's body over her shoulders as she carried him to Helen.

"Helen!" She said. "Severe head blow. Vibranium hit." Helen didn't question what or why. She immediate gave him a MRI and a head CT.

"He appears to be fine, and he will wake up any time from now to 24 hours approximately," she said as she turned off the machine. "He got lucky." Carol released a breath she didn't knew she'd been hiding. He would be ok. Carol didn't know why she was so worked up about this. She had seen bigger injuries to people she had known longer. She thought back to the first time she had met him.

_Carol touched down with the grace of a ballerina yet the force of a hurtling comet in front of a teenage boy. He was pretty beat up with the infinity gauntlet cliches under his arm._

_"Hi... I'm Peter Parker," He said breathlessly._

_"Hey Peter Parker," She said with a smirk on her face. "You got something for me?"_

Carol smiled. He was still the cutest thing even though he looked like hell. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She only met him a few weeks ago. Carol rigged on what was left of her hair. "Get it together, Danvers," she mumbled. Her hair was getting longer. Almost ear length now. Carol stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Wake up, Peter," She said. Ugh, what am I doing! She thought. It's like I'm his heartbroken girlfriend. No thank you. She walked around the bed and to the door.

"Hey, you can't leave me alone lookin' like this, huh?" Peter Said.

"Peter!" Carol said. "You gave me a scare webhead."

"Really? I'm webhead now? Wow. How about something cooler, like... like spidey." He said.

"Nope, sticking with webhead," Carol said. Peter smiled.

"Fine, then I'm calling you Birdie." Carol laughed.

"What?" She said.

"Everyone calls you Warbird, so I thought I'd call you Birdie," he said.

He sat up and tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa tiger. Come on." Carol half heartedly pushed him back down on the bed. "You need to stay in bed for at least 10 more minutes. Because then I can lie and said you had bed rest," Carol said.

"Ok," Peter said smiling. Carol smiled too and sat beside him. "How did you know Buck was coming at me?" She said.

"Spidey sense," Peter Said.

"You good?" Carol said.

"Hey, don't insult my spider sense!" Peter Said indignantly.

"Why do insist on calling it 'spidey sense' though," Carol said while laughing.

"Because, it alerts me to any threats. It's my sense of trouble like a spider's. Spider sense. And spidey sounds better than just plain old spider." Carol smiled and shook her head. Peter smiled and sat up. "Can I leave now, Dr. Marvel?" He said.

"Yes, you prankster," She said. Carol smiled and turned around. Part of her asked why she wasn't following Peter.

"Excuse you, me," Carol said. Peter was like an annoying little brother. That's it. Carol huffed and went back to her room.

**I hate to admit it, but I'm trying to take it slow for these first few chapters. Review? E 'oluʻolu? Don't worry, more Carolter will arrive.**

**(What do you think of the ship name, eh?)**

**E 'oluʻolu means please in Hawaiian. See you guys later!**


	3. Realizations

**Hey guys, here's chapter three! A special thank you to AcaDeka for your amazing reviews. you really touched me! Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Helen approached Carol after Peter left the hospital room.

"Hey," She said. "If his brain is going to heal, he has to be active."

"Isn't it the opposite?" Carol said.

"The spider venom inside him works better when the adrenaline is present."

"Ok, will do," she said.

Carol made her way towards Peter's room. Not bothering to knock, she just yelled through the door.

"Ay Webhead, get out here," She said. Peter stepped our of the room.

"I need to get you adrenaline high for you brain to heal faster, so I invented a game." Carol moved closer to him. She quickly swept his legs out from under him, and he would have crashed to the ground before he shot his webs to the ceiling.

"I call it Catch the Spider!" Carol shouted. She flew after Peter, and grabbed his arm. He shot a web into her face while slinging another one around her wrist and tying that into a doorknob. Carol tore the web off her eyes and shot through the web in her wrist. She raced after Peter and gave him a quick spin kick to the back of the knee. He half fell, because he had jumped mostly out of the way. She tackled him, and pinned him to the ground. No one spoke. They stared at each other for a good minute until they both leaned in closer. Carol stared into his brow eyes as her lips brushed his barely.

"Carol, we need-" Carol and Peter jerked back from each other. Standing in front of them were Jessica and Luke Cage, a few new members of the team, though they were old friends of Carol. Carol jumped up with a glance at Peter.

"Um we can come back if..." Luke said.

"No, no, what do you need." Carol said, running her hands through her hair.

"I just wanted to ask about what happened to Bucky. They think Loki managed to control him, and Shuri knocked him out so Bucky's back in control of himself. Did he just swing at you?" Jessica Said.

"I better roll Jess," Luke Said. And with a quick kiss to her cheek he was gone. They both headed back to the main room.

"So Peter just yells duck when I see his metal fist in the air where my head was, and Peter jumped him, but Peter got hit by Mr. Vibranium, so yeah."

"What the hell is going on with you and Spidey?" Jess Said as soon as they got out of earshot. Carol smiled.

"Well, we met about a year ago in the battle against Thanos. I got to know him a lot better about a month ago right before we battled those space dogs in Germany." Jess nodded. "And he's so funny, and sweet. At first I thought that he was like a brother to me, but so think it's a little more than that."

"Um, yeah, when I find the two of you almost kissing in a hallway!" Carol smiled and blushed a little bit. She said goodbye to Jess and left.

Everyone gathered for lunch in the main room. Carol sat down next to Peter after grabbing her fried rice from the fridge. He smiled at him as she sat down.

"Well I enjoyed Catch the Spider," Peter said. "I, uh, wish we could have finished," he said quietly blushing. Carol felt a blush of her own creep onto her cheeks. Jessica and Luke smiled as they were the only ones who really understood. Carol smiled too as she gobbled down the rest of her rice and retreated to her bedroom for a nap.

Carol sat in her room, head in her hands. God damn it, she just wanted some peace and quiet. There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it," Carol said rather shortly.

"Okoye," the visitor said.

"Come in," Said Carol.

"You need to come to the main room. We have another fight to respond to," Okoye Said, her thick Wakandan accent changing the words.

"Ok," Carol said. She stood and suited up.

"What's the threat," she said. "Rhino and Green Goblin," Sam Said. Peter groaned.

"Great, it's my folks," he said.

"I think this one should be me, Spidey of course, and... Danvers." Sam Said. Carol nodded and looked to Peter.

"See, he calls me Spidey!" Peter Said. Carol couldn't help but smile. Peter has that effect on people, yah know? This time the threat was only a few blocks away, so no need for the Quinjet or even a car. Of course, New York City blocks are huge, so while Carol flew over and Peter web slung his way, Sam opted for a motorcycle. They all arrived together at 31st street. It seemed Rhino and Green Goblin are trying to break into a high security science lab.

"Wow, I thought you two could come up with something a little better considering you got about, what, half a brain between you!" Peter shouted. Carol shook her head playfully before jumping into battle. Sam and Carol took on Rhino as Peter advanced towards Green Goblin.

"You want to go home before you get your ass handed to you on a platter?" Peter Said.

"Ugh, my fingers itch to crush you, annoying bug." Goblin Said.

"Yeah well, there's one thing about spiders," he said. Peter shot a web up and landed a swing kick into Goblins forehead.

"We're just to damn fast!" He said. He zipped around Goblin and wrapped some web around his neck. Peter pulled back, and Goblin chocked then started to smile. He jerked up suddenly and Peter just realized he had created a human slingshot. He flew through air at a high velocity and managed to web a wall with and swing around it. He came back at Goblin but he was ready. With his super reflexes, he punched Spidey in the stomach as he flew by. Caught in surprise, Peter let go of the web and crashed to the ground.

"Shit..." he mumbled. He was pretty sure he broke some ribs in the fall. Goblin stood over him and said,

"Where are the jokes now, insect?"

"Well, not behind you," Peter coughed. Indeed there were none. Captain Marvel was standing behind him and hit him with a heavy duty proton blast before he could squeak 'I surrender.' Peter looked over and said,

"Hey nice job Ca-" Carol leaned over all of a sudden, pulled his mask up a bit, and placed her lips on his. Honestly, Carol want sure if it was dangerous or not to be around them with so much voltage between Peter's and her lips. The kiss got deeper and Carol scrupulously opened her mouth to invite him in. And he accepted the invitation. Carol opened her eyes and realized they were floating. She gently broke off the kiss and they floated back to the ground.

Sam was standing there, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Why... when... You know what, I don't even want to know" he said. Carol and Peter smiled as she pulled him in for another quick kiss before heading home.

After they arrived at home, Carol said, "You know, we really should just tell them. I mean, they'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah," Peter Said. "But let's keep it a bit quiet in case Sam feels he should install some sort of monitoring protocol." Carol laughed and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she deserved a man like her spider.

**How are they going to break it to the rest of the team? Well you have to wait and see. Follow and review, s'il vous plaît?**

**Of course, s'il vous plaît means thank you.**


	4. So This is What It's Like

**Hey guys, here's chapter four. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol and Peter both walked back into the main area. Peter's chest was bandaged, (he did indeed fracture two ribs) and Carol had medical tape taping up a small cut on her face. Carol smiled and pulled Peter into a nearby hallway after they checked in with the rest of the team. She quickly scanned the hallway before Peter kissed her with a passion.

"Is is odd that since we started, I can't seem to want to leave your side?" Peter Said. Carol smiled and gave him her answer through another searing kiss. The kiss got longer until,

"What the fuu..." Carol and Peter quickly peeled themselves apart and turned to see who had seen them. Aww shit. The WHOLE TEAM was standing there. Everyone except Pepper and Morgan pretty much.

"Busted," Said Peter nervously.

"Wha.. when..." Scott Said.

"Really this morning," Peter Said.

"I would like to have a round of congratulations to these two young humans in a relationship," Thor said. Thor's 'Shakespeare speak' broke the tension.

"Well, we should go before anything else crazy happens," Carol said. She led Peter out of the hallway, but not fast enough for their second kiss to go unnoticed.

"What just happened?" Clint Said. Everyone looked confused or excited.

"Well I know one thing," T'Challa Said.

"They will certainly make this place very interesting."

Carol pulled Peter out into the hallway.

"We are so screwed!" She said laughing.

"Hey, you chose the hallway Birdie," he said.

"And you chose to kiss me!" Carol shot back. She grinned and pulled away while retreating into her room. Peter smiled and though, what did I do to deserve my Warbird!

Pepper stepped out of the room with Morgan by her side. She was surprised to see all of the Avengers huddled up in the middle of the hallway.

"What's going on here!" She said. "Why are you blocking the hallway!"

"We just walked in on Peter and Carol," Clint Said.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"You know," Scott Said. Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"Like, um," she said.

"No! God no. They were kissing." Said Hope.

"How come we all just found out?" Clint Said. Sam coughed.

"Yeah, I saw them right after the fight against Goblin and Rhino," he said.

"We saw them almost kiss after fighting each other or something early this morning." Jess said, gesturing to Luke.

"Yes, I asked Carol to try to get his adrenaline going because that's how the spider venom helps heal," Helen Said.

"I know she's had a crush on him for a while," Said Jess. "She never really told me, but I could just tell."

"Hey guys?" Bruce Said. "We have a problem..." Bruce held the morning paper. There, smack dab on the cover was a picture of Captain Marvel and Spider-Man kissing about 6 feet off the ground. The title read,

"Spider-Man and Captain Marvel: Love at Last?"

"What?" Said Peter when Pepper showed him the paper.

"How did they even get that?" Carol said.

"I have no idea," Pepper said. "But the next time you two go out be expected to get a lot of attention." Pepper promptly turned around and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god," Said Carol. "Can't we do anything without the tabloids coming after us?" She said.

"Hey, Hey," He said. "It could be worse. I'm glad I have a beautiful Human-Kree girlfriend to get me through all of this." Carol froze.

"I'm your girlfriend?" She said.

Peter immediately realized his mistake, and said,

"No, nope, if you don't want to be, sorry, um, it just slipped out." Peter got up and walked out the door. Carol was shocked. She wanted to be his girlfriend. But for some reason, the resilient Carol in her was pulling the kind Carol back.

"Peter, wait. Please!" She said, stepping into the hallway. Peter was standing leaning into a wall, his head in his hands.

"I get it if you don't want to go there yet, but I thought you were all in." Peter sighed and turned to walk back to his room.

"Please Peter-" Carol said.

"Carol, this is your chance to walk away. So do it. You don't seem to love me, so WALK AWAY!" He said. Carol flew towards him and pinned him to the wall.

"Peter you never let me finish. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. If you'll be my boyfriend." Peter's eyes opened wide, and he said,

"Aww crap. I'm sorry Carol. I'm so sorr-" Carol shut him up with a kiss.

"Oh my god, get a room!" A voice said. Peter and Carol turned around and saw Shuri standing there. "You know there are other places to kiss than the hallway, right?" She said.

"Shuri, you better scram before you get your ass whooped," Carol said. Shuri laughed and walked into her room. Carol let go of Peter and walked down the hall. She walked into her room and collapsed. Most of her heart was Peter's for life, but there was that small section that told her she was taking it too fast. That what if she was throwing herself into this. Carol shook it off and fell down on her bed. Almost as soon as her eyes closed she fell asleep.

**Waddya think, huh? I'm trying to give you guys a little Carolter fluff before the big bombs start dropping. So watch out! Sorry, this chapter was a little short.**

**Review, σας παρακαλούμε?**

**Of course, σας παρακαλούμε means please.**


	5. Life Was Too Good To Be True

**Hey guys, here's chapter five. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol blinked her eyes open and sat up slowly. She glanced over at her clock, and leapt out of bed. Time: 10:36.

"Damn!" She whispered. "Why didn't my alarm go off?" Carol shook her head and shed her nightwear for her usual outfit. She shrugged on jacket and tugged on her combat boots. She half hopped out the door and ran smack into Peter.

"Hey," He said. "I was about to come check on you."

"Yeah," She said. "I overslept my alarm. Sorry." Carol walked past him. Then she stopped and turned around. She grabbed his hand and half pulled him to the breakfast room. Peter smiled and followed her.

They walked into the room breakfast room together holding hands. Everybody took stock of this presentation, and Clint Said,

"So what the hell is happening with you two?" Carol turned around.

"What?" She said.

"Oh my god, your hopeless," Said Wanda.

"What level of dating are you on!"

"Ok, ok. He's my boyfriend," Said Carol Peter was just hanging behind her, a large grin on his face.

"Yes!" Said Hope. "Come on, pay up suckers."

"You bet on us?" Said Peter.

"Hell yeah," Said Scott. "Not much to do around here. You guys gave us something fun to do," he said as everyone handed Hope $20.

"Well," Said Carol. Peter was already grinning. He knew that mysterious smile. "We can just be disgusting in front of you then!" And with that, Carol pulled Peter into a deep kiss. It got deeper, and deeper. Tongues flickered in and out until both broke off for breath. They both smiled at the other Avengers, who were looking disgusted.

"Ok, as much as that was disgusting, it was good payback," Clint Said. Carol smiled and said,

"Well, glad to see that-" She was interrupted with a loud crash and all of a sudden the big bay windows exploded in a burst of light. The Avengers were thrown against the wall.

Peter and Carol immediately suited up, along with many of the others.

"Who is this guy!" Said Sam. A large muscular man in a red suit stood before them. Beside him was a blue woman with yellow eyes and orange hair.

"My father," said Wanda. The look in her eyes was hatred beyond everything. Carol saw his sidekick and froze.

"Mystique!" She said, running toward the villain. The rest of the Avengers tried to help but were overwhelmed by what seemed to be a robot army. Carol crashed into Mystique. "You. Took. Everything. From. Me!" With every word she punched Mystique. Finally she geared up for a big proton blast. Instantly she transformed.

"Carol," Peter Said. But it wasn't Peter. It was Mystique. "Carol, you wouldn't shoot me. Come on Carol." The surprise was all Mystique needed to tackle her.

"You should not have come," she said, her Romani accent growing thicker with anger as she flew into the air.

"Oh, daughter. Why not?" Magneto responded. Wanda screamed and flung her hands wide into the air. Before he could do anything she wrapped her father in a blanket of magic which slowly started to shred his armor.

"I have grown powerful in your absence," she said. "Do you want to know why?" Wanda didn't wait for his answer. "I saw my adoptive parents die, by a weapon of Stark," she said. "I joined Ultron to stop him. In the end, Ultron killed the one loved one I had left. My brother. Your. Son." With every growing second Wanda increased her power and caused Magneto more pain. "I thought you would come then, but no. Your little Wanda. Alone. Scared. Until I joined the Avengers." She flew around and lifted him higher into the air. "I had a family there!" She shouted. "So much more than you ever gave me!" Wanda flew around to his face. "I even found love," she said. "And I then I had a choice. Kill him or half the universe dies. And you know what?" Wanda's voice grew cold and solid like rock. "I did it." Magneto screamed in pain. "But I had to watch while he was revived then killed again! And then, I died." Wanda's eyes grew red. "I was brought back to life but he wasn't. And I knew, someday, you would come. But this time, I would be ready. Not to love you." Wanda flew a few feet from his face. "But to kill you," she whispered. "So do you want to know how it felt Father? To have everyone I love stolen from me?" Wanda threw open her arms once more and screamed. Blood red mist flew out of her entire body and bore itself into Magneto's heart. Wanda screamed again and the mist clanked and shuttered, and Magneto burst apart into a thousand pieces of ash. "It felt like that," she whispered.

Mystique punched Carol once, twice, three times. Carol shot Mystique in the head with a proton blast and she rolled to the side. All of a sudden she heard a gut wrenching scream and saw Wanda tear Magneto apart. "It felt like that," Wanda Said. Carol ran to Wanda and caught her as she fell down.

"Are you all right?" Said Carol.

"I'll be fi..." Wanda's voice faded out as she fainted. Peter slung over to Carol and got about halfway when he screamed, "Carol! Are you all ri-" Peter stopped talking and floated up in the air, enveloped in blue lights. He fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

"PETER!" Carol screamed. Standing behind him was Mystique holding a futuristic gun. Mystique laughed, dropped the gun, and fired another weapon, this one looking like a conical firearm. "PETER!" Carol shouted again. She ran towards Peter but suddenly was throw back. When she took a closer look there was a forcefield type wall.

"PETER! PETER PLEASE!" Carol screamed. Mystique smiled viciously as she pulled Peter up and onto her ship. Carol glanced around frantically. Everyone was on her side of the wall. Mystique closed the ship door with Peter in her arms and a sickening smile on her face.

"PETER!" Carol said. She punched the wall again and again. She shot it with a proton blast and ducked when it ricocheted. "No! No! NO!" Carol crumpled into a heap of sparking metal, and cried into her hands.

"Carol, Carol we'll find him. He'll be fine." Said Jessica.

"He's gone," Carol said tears streaming down her face. She stood up, not bothering to wipe the tears. "I won't stop until I find him!"

**Ahh! I feel so bad for what I'm doing to you guys! Don't worry, I update super quick but this will take a few chapters to unfold.**

**Review? お願いします?**

**Of course, お願いしますis please in Japanese. What do you think, eh?**


	6. I'll Find You

**Hey guys, here's chapter six. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

"Carol, you haven't eaten anything in two days. Please, Peter wouldn't want you to starve!" Jessica said.

"He has to be somewhere off world, where else would Mystique go?" She said.

"That bitch. When I find her, I'll kill her." Jessica was frightened at how violent her friend was and realized just how much Carol was in love with Peter.

Peter blinked open his eyes. His head felt like someone had hammered away at it for hours.

"Good, you're awake," said a menacing voice. Peter looked up and the first thing he saw was the tentacles of one Dr. Octopus.

"Ock, let me go," he said. "Before you get locked away in a crumbling cell." Peter struggled and saw he was bound to some kind of upright table. He pulled his wrists upward to try ripping the cuffs, but as soon as he tried a horrible electrical tingle grew in his spine. It grew more and more painful until Peter finally stopped.

"Ock, you son of a bitch!" He said.

"Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Or should I say your... girlfriend?" Ock said, pacing around the room. "Yes, I know about your precious 'Ms. Marvel', and I assure you I will dispose of her in the most painful way possible," he said leering into Peter's face.

"Actually, it's Captain Marvel now, so you-" Peter was cut off my Ock punching him in the nose. Blood streamed out as Ock said,

"I'm not joking Spider! Soon, your mind will be disposed of, with mine in its place! Now, I will do some calculations, and when I come back, Superior Spider-Man will be created!" Otto laughed his villainous laugh and swept his way from the room. Peter struggled and tried to break free.

"Argh!" He said as the electricity torture became unbearable. Peter grimaced and tried again, with similar results. "Come on Spider-Man," he said. "Come on Spider-Man!"

Carol paced around and around the main computers. She had checked every security camera, every satellite for her webhead boyfriend. And you know what she got? Zip. Zilch. Zero. Carol yanked on her hair so hard her scalp flushed red.

"Come on Peter!" She said. "Where are you!"

Carol took one more look at the satellite footage. He had been taken in an east direction, towards western California. She scanned the satellite footage again. They had the plane on camera, but they ditched Peter and put him in a truck. The truck weaved in and out of traffic for about an hour then turned onto a rural road. Carol couldn't get the coverage because of the trees, and then when the field was clear there was no truck. She researched what was in that area and had only found a few rural houses on google maps. Carol pulled out her phone and dialed Aunt May's phone number.

"Hey, Aunt May... Can you come to the base please? We need your help. Yes. Well, that's the thing. Please, If you have anything that might help us with his enemies, that would be greatly appreciated too. Thank you so much. Bye May." As soon as Carol ended the call she burst into tears. How would she explain that she had just stood there, helpless, as her nephew was loaded onto an alien ship?

May Parker stepped out of her car, shaking slightly as she walked up to the door. The security guard at the door said "Name?"

"May Parker. Here to talk to Captain Marvel." She said.

"Sorry, we don't take fan visits."

"Arthur!" Said a voice behind the security guard. "She's with me, and that is no way to talk to a guest," Said Carol.

"Sorry ma'am. Won't happen again."

"Thank you," She said.

"Where is my nephew? What's happening?" May Said.

"Ms. Parker-" She was cut off my May.

"Please, call me Aunt May. Or May, because your only about 10 years younger than me."

"May," Carol said. "They took Peter."

"What?" Said May. Carol started to cry silently.

"I tried my best, I swear I did. There was a fight between me and Mystique, and Peter got knocked out. She fired this weapon with a force field. I... I had to watch as she hauled him off!" Carol held her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry May."

"Hey, Hey," She said. "It's not your fault. Peter's lucky to have a friend like you."

Carol laughed tearfully. "There's something else I didn't tell you over the phone," May immediately tensed. "It's nothing bad, no! Just... the reason I'm so, well, stressed over this is... I'm Peter's girlfriend." May turned around and smiled.

"Congratulations! But Carol- if you hurt my boy in any way, I don't care if your half Kree. I'll kick your ass."

Carol laughed again. "No, I love him to much to do that to him. But I have to find him. I know where he is, sort of. Here are a few rural houses where I think he's being held through surveillance cameras." By this time the two were in the Avengers main room. Carol pulled up the footage, but it was set to when he was taken. The footage showed everything. Carol figured to play it all for May, just so she understood how it happened. First flashed Carol catching Wanda, and the Peter calling for Carol. She winced when he was knocked out by Mystique. Then the force field came. Carol watched herself beat up the force field, all the while screaming Peter's name with tears streaming down her face. May looked a combination of horrified yet... touched.

"You, you really love my nephew," May Said. Carol pulled up the three rural houses.

"These are the suspect houses." May pointed to the one in the middle.

"I... I know that house. That's Doctor Octopus's house. I used to housekeep for him until I found out he was crazy." Carol immediately stood up and ran out of the room.

"I'll be back May!" She shouted. Carol ran to the main room where everyone was gathered. She burst into the room.

"Carol, what is wrong?" Okoye said.

"I found Peter!" She shouted. "Quickly, suit up. Now!" She said. Everyone scrambled for suits and weapons. Carol ran back to May. "Everyone's getting ready. I hate to ask this..."

"Yes, yes I'll come. I personally want to give that bastard a taste of my fist." Carol smiled. She had forgotten how spunky May was. Carol scanned the room and spotted a Taser.

"Here. Take this," She said, thrusting that Taser into May's hand. She tucked it in her belt and smiled.

"Thanks," She said. "I'll be here when you get suited up.

**Aah! What's going to happen? Will Peter be saved? Don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense for long.**

**Review? Krpya?**

**That's Hindi, and at this point I sincerely hope I don't have to tell you what it means**


	7. Under His Control

**Hey guys, here's chapter seven. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol leapt onto the Quinjet and said, "Come on! Get off your asses!" She shouted.

"Damn, when Danvers gets mad she is mad," Said Clint. The team, consisting of Captain Marvel, the New Captain America, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Okoye, Shuri, Black Panther, the New Iron Man, War Machine, Spider-woman, and Luke Cage. Scott and Hope stayed home, Scott was coming down with a cold and as much as Carol wanted everyone, she knew that she had to let some people go. The team departed with one other member - May. After 30 minutes they arrived at the house that May had identified as Dr. Octopus's. "Ok," Carol said. "You know the plan. Find Parker, neutralize Octopus, in and out." The team nodded. "Avengers: Assemble and move!" Said Carol. "Hey May, you stay with me." May smiled and pulled out the Taser. Carol led May into the house.

"Yup," May Said. "This is it." Carol slowly led May around.

"Was there any place he wouldn't let you clean?" She said.

"Yes," Said May. "The spare room. Over here." She led them to the room. May opened it up and gasped. Inside was a futuristic looking metal door.

"It's an elevator," Carol said. "May, if you want to stay here, someone can look out for-"

"No, I'm coming with you. I can't believe I almost married this SOB." Carol raised her eyebrows and followed May to the elevator. Along with her was Shuri, Scarlet Witch, the New Captain America, the New Iron Man, Okoye, and Hawkeye. The others would come the next time. The elevator descended into the darkness.

"Oh my god," Said Carol. There were countless rooms, and strange equipment that looked like high tech torture devices.

"I'm coming for you Peter," she said. "I'm coming."

Peter strained against the restraints, frantically whispering in his head, Come on Spider-Man. Come on Spider-Man. Peter pulled once more then went limp from the pain. "Do it for Aunt May," he said. Peter strained again. "For Gwen!" He said. The cuffs creaked open a bit more. The electricity crackled around Peter, and he almost blacked out. "For Carol!" He yelled. "Aaargh!" He said. He pulled and pulled, the image of his beautiful girlfriend in his eyes. Peter screamed as the cuffs finally broke off. Peter fell to the floor, battling the urge to black out. He got up unsteadily, not bothering to wipe his bloody nose. He stumbled out in search of Dr. Octopus. Peter wandered from room to room, until he finally found him. He was sitting in front of a lab table, making calculations as he promised. Peter quietly slung a web above him. He hung from the ceiling while he shot another web at Ock's back. It was perfect aim... until a metal tentacle intercepted it.

"You shouldn't have tried to escape Spider," he said as he turned around menacingly.

"Well Ock, I don't know, but I think I just did," Peter Said. He shot a few more webs at Ock only for him to dodge them. Ock launched out several tentacles to Peter. He dodged and climbed over to the other side of the room then running out the door. He ran down the hallway, hoping to find an exit and get to the Avengers base. Ock was in close pursuit, lashing out tentacles and generally trying to stop Peter from escaping. He kept running, but soon he reached a dead end.

"Damn!" He said. He turned around to face Ock. In two seconds, Peter slung his way around the Doc and punched him in the face. Ock responded my smacking him with a tentacle. Peter swing around Ock, landing a few punches here, a few punches there. Peter wrapped a web around two tentacles, but Ock grimaced for a second and tore the two apart.

"Yield Spider!" Said Ock.

"Yeah right. You asshole!" All of a sudden, Peter heard footsteps. Many, many footsteps.

Carol raced down the hallway, the rest of her team on her heels.

"Come on!" She said. She raced down a hallway and into a metal lab type room. Empty. She checked the next few. Empty. Carol motioned for the team to follow and sprinted down an adjacent hallway.

"Listen!" She said excitedly. The sounds were faint but true. A few grunts and 'phhst' sounds, then a familiar voice faintly shouting. Carol frantically ran down the hallway, the rest of the team barely keeping up with her. She burst into a smaller hallway and saw him. Her boyfriend. The Amazing Spider-Man. She smiled until she saw who he was facing. Dr. Tentacles himself. She smiled and stepped in to help, along with everybody else. But bam! A small dart flew at her and struck her in the neck, leaking out some form of liquid. Carol sight faded to black as she screamed.

Peter turned around and glanced at what the footsteps were. He punched Ock one more time until he fell to the ground. And standing there was his beautiful Warbird. Otto looked up, and for some reason, he smiled. In a flash he took out a small dart launcher and launched it into Carol's neck. Her eyes grew wide as she screamed... and then they grew black. She turned around menacingly to her teammates.

"Uh, guys?" Said Sam. Carol grabbed him and flung him to the other side of the room. Wanda stepped forward, and then Carol shouted,

"Not today, Mysterio!" She shot a photon beam at Wanda and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Pepper gasped.

"She thinks we're the villains!" She said.

"Shut up Sandman!" She shouted before blasting Pepper away. She landed with a groan, her head striking the concrete. Shuri and Hawkeye stepped forward.

"Electro, Hobgoblin," She said.

"Carol, please. This is Hawkeye and Shuri. We don't want to-" Carol blasted them away without a second thought.

"Don't try to trick me!" She said. They both stirred feebly on the concrete. Sam stood up shakily, blood streaming from his lip.

"Carol, come on. It's me, Sam. Please!" For a second Carols eyes flickered with light and then they turned black again. She blasted him away, and he ricocheted off the ceiling and landed with a sickening crack on the floor. She turned around and saw Okoye with her spear at the ready.

"Mystique!" Carol shouted while charging the Wakandan soldier. Okoye managed to block a few blasts before she too was thrown across the room. Carol turned around to face Peter and Dr. Octopus, who were still fighting it out. She grabbed Peter and held him against the wall. Dr. Ock smiled as he quietly slipped away.

"Dr. Octopus," she said with a sinister smile. "So nice to see you." She raised her fist and punched Peter again and again. He felt his nose break and a large gash open up on his cheek. "You're not gonna fight back Ock? Don't worry, I will find Peter... but that's long after you'll be dead!" Carol readied her hands in blasting position. Peter knew he only had a few seconds left.

"I love you Birdie," he said, then squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst to come.

But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Carol's frightened brown ones staring back at his. Tears were streaming out her face with what she had just done. May was standing there, thankfully having been ignored by Carol. In a flash Peter pushed up his mask slightly and pulled Carol in for a kiss. She let go of him but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, you're going to be fine. It's not your fault. Shhh," he said, holding a crying Carol in his arms. "It'll be alright," he said. "We'll be alright."

**Well, whaddya think? I hope you like this story and if so, please review. Please? Vă rog?**

**Vă rog is please in Romanian. (For Wanda's sake guys)**


	8. When I Realized I Really Loved You

**Hey guys, here's chapter seven. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Peter held Carol in his arms for a few minutes, rocking her back and forth.

"I... I almost killed everyone!" She said. "I almost killed you. You're alI have left Peter!" Carol gasped and started shaking.

"Come on Carol," Peter Said. "You know that none of us hold you accountable in any way." Peter shot her is signature Parker grin and kissed her again. This time she fell straight into his lips and Peter only broke if off for air and the sake of Aunt May. Behind them, the rest of the Avengers started to shuffle back up. Sam got up but screamed in pain when he tried to move his leg. Wanda was still knocked out, but Pepper, Hawkeye, Okoye, and Shuri seemed to be ok. Carol turned around to face them.

"I'm so sorry, Ock... he, he-" Pepper popped her mask and smiled.

"Don't worry. You're good, we would have done the same if it was us."

At that point the rest of the group burst in.

"What... what did we miss," heaved T'Challa.

"Oh nothing," Said Shuri dryly. "Just is all getting our asses kicked by Carol."

"Ok, I was half possessed," Carol said. "I thought all of the team were the villains."

"Don't worry sister, you're fine," Said Shuri. May stood there, a slight smile on her face. Peter pulled off his mask and stuck it into his belt.

"Aunt May," He said. He hugged her, and she immediately jumped back.

"Peter, you're sparking with electricity!" She said.

"Oh yeah, Ock installed this system that every time I struggled against the, ah, restraints it shocked me with about, like, 80 volts?" Carol looked shocked.

"Peter! That's 40 volts away from killing you!" she said.

"Yeah," He said wincing. "Maybe that's why it hurt like hell." Wanda was feebly stiffing at this point and they helped carry her and Sam out. After piling into the Quinjet, they took off back to HQ.

"So Peter," May Said. "Carol told me you two are dating. Now, I need all of the facts. How long have you officially been dating?" She said this with a small wink in Peter's direction.

"About a month," Said Peter

"How long have you known each other?"

"A little less than a year," Peter Said.

"Good. One more thing." Peter braced himself for more embarrassing questions. But she turned to Carol instead. "How come the electricity made you feel better?" Said May.

"Part of my powers is the fact that I absorb electricity," Carol said. "I can release what I absorbed or use it to power my body."

"Ok, that's really cool," she said.

"Thanks," Carol Said. They all arrived in the main room and met up with the rest of the team.

"Oh my god, Peter what happened!" Said Hope as she rushed for ice.

"Ock hypnotized me to make me think that all of the team were the villains... and that Peter was Ock. Needless to say, I almost killed him," Carol said. Helen came in and stitched Peter's gash and set his nose.

"How did you break free?" Said Scott.

"He, um, said 'I love you Birdie' and the nickname brought me back," Carol said smiling. Everyone who was either knocked out or not there looked touched. "Ok, you can be soft and sappy when we're not around," Said Carol while walking beside Peter back inside. The rest of the team smiled and parted their separate ways. Peter followed Carol back into her room, and as soon as the door closed they launched into the other's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said Peter through kisses.

"I couldn't find you anywhere," Carol said. "May was the one who identified Ock's house." Peter broke out of the kiss for a few seconds.

"Carol, when I was in that electric chamber you were the only reason I left. I wouldn't have been able to take the pain if you hadn't been there, encouraging me in my head. And you... you were the reason I got up again, why I fought Ock instead of running away. In those moments, I knew that I loved you so much I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. So Carol," Peter bent down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Carol gasped and put her hands over her mouth, for once in her life rendered speechless.

"Carol Susan Danvers, will you marry me?" Carol stood frozen for a second, her brain registering what had just happened.

"Oh! Oh, of course. Yes. Yes!" Peter slipped the ring on her finger. It was a small diamond surrounded by sapphire studs.

"This was your mother's wedding ring," Carol said.

"May gave it to me when I told her," Peter said. He smiled as he remembered that night.

"Peter?" May Said. "Peter, what is on your mind? Is it school?" Peter shook his head. "Avenger stuff? It it about... Tony?" Peter shook his head again.

"Who is she?" Said May.

"Carol. Wait- What?" He said.

"Hah! I knew you were seeing someone. How serious is it?" Peter gave up trying to lie and answered.

"It's pretty serious. Aunt May... I want to marry her. I know you've never met her, but..." May kneeled in front of him.

"Do you love this girl with all your heart and does she feel the same way?" May Said.

"I love her that way, and I think she feels the same way too. She's told me before," Peter said. May ran off for a second and came back with a dusty box.

"Then take this," May Said. She handed him the box and he slowly opened it. Inside was a cushion with the most beautiful ring on it. Peter recognized it immediately.

"That's..."

"Your mother's ring," Said May. "She would have wanted you to use it." Peter's eyes brimmed with tears as he held the delicate ring.

"Thank you Aunt May," he said.

Peter held her newly ringed hand and said, "May kept it after she died, and she gave it to me when I visited last." Carol smiled, a small tear brimming in her eye. She wiped it away and said,

"I love you Peter, and don't you dare think we're rushing into this. I feel more... me when I'm with you. You're perfect. You're perfect for me, and I'm perfect for you. No matter what happens to us, nothing will tear us apart." Carol kissed him deeply, and her mind was on fire all of a sudden. Peter swung her around and kissed her further. They subconsciously made their way to the bed, and when they got to the edge, Peter looked Carol deep in the eyes.

"I know I want this, but do you?" Carol held him tight and whispered "Yes," into his ear. They fell on the bed holding each other as Carol gave Peter another searing kiss...

**Whoo, it's getting steamy in here! I wanted to have Peter and Carol only 'do the deed' after they were engaged, so I hope you liked the way this turned out!**

**Review? Bitte?**

**That's German btw.**


	9. Busted

**Hey guys, here's chapter eight. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol slowly blinked her eyes open. She rolled over and smiled at her fiancé. "Morning," She said. Peter opened his eyes languidly and smiled. He pushed a stray hair out of her face before pulling her in for another kiss. His hands threaded through her hair as hers delicately framed his face.

"Carol, it's almost 11 o'clo- shit!" Jessica Said as she quickly put a hand over her eyes. "Ok, ok, I'm coming back in ten minutes and you both better be fully clothed," she said. Jessica navigated her way out clumsily with her eyes closed.

"Busted," Said Carol. She smiled and donned the clothes she had shed in the night. Peter did the same and after five minutes they were ready to rock and roll. Carol grasped Peter's hand as they stepped outside.

"Hi Jess," Carol said dryly.

"Why hello Carol, I totally had no idea what happened in there," Said Jess with the same level of sarcasm. Carol smiled and shook her head.

"I'm going to get some breakfast while you, ah, 'talk it out' with Jess." And with that Peter scuttled away like a scared beetle.

"Spill," Jess Said. Carol visibly used her ring hand to brush a bit of hair out of her face. Jess just looked at her oddly until she did it again.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodCarol!" Said Jess. "When did he propose?" She said.

"Last night, right after we got back," Carol said.

"So this was more of a celebration then," Said Jessica wiggling her eyebrows. "Was this, um...?"

"Yes, it was the first time," Carol Said.

"How... How was it? How was he?" Jessica Said.

"He's amazing. And Jess, I love him so much. He means the world to me."

"Ok, just one last question," Said Jess.

She slowly extended her hands and her eyebrows raised more and more as her hands got wider.

"Now," Carol Said. She smiled as she walked up to breakfast.

"Carol, that's like 7 inches," she whispered. Carol just smiled and sat down next to her fiancé. Jess shook her head and sat down with Luke. Carol gave Peter a quick kiss then ran to grab some cornflakes.

"I can't believe we got busted literally before we even left the room," Peter whispered into her ear.

"Oh, she found out about the other thing too," she whispered back.

"It's fine, if anything being engaged made it more real," he whispered.

"WHAT!" Said Scott. Peter and Carol turned around cringingly. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Carol looked at him imploringly, and Peter just had his head in his hands.

"What?" Said Shuri.

"Congratulations!" Wanda Said.

"Wait wait. When did this happen?" Said Clint.

"Last night," Peter Said while blushing. Carol blushed a bit too remembering the night. Now everyone was pretty sure they knew the reason they were up so late and at roughly the same time. Sam burst into a cackle. His leg was in a cast but otherwise he looked ok.

"So that's why you woke up so-"

"Shut up Sam!" Said Jessica. Carol smiled at her friend. Thank you, she mouthed. Pepper raced into the room with Morgan, T'Challa, Dr. Strange, Bruce, and Rhodey on her heels.

"What happened?" She said. "We heard shouting, is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, just these two getting engaged and not telling us!" Said Sam playfully.

"Ok, he just popped the question last night, come on!" Carol quipped.

"Congratulations!" Said Pepper.

"Well, thank you, but I think someday we have to get out of this damn house. Honestly, we've had three secrets here, and they've all been busted barely after they've started!" Peter said.

"Wait," Said Clint. "Three? Dating, engagement, what was the third?"

"I bet I know, Said Sam. "Let me guess. Well, Jessica cut me off and she went to check on you so I'm going to assume Jessica walked in on you to ha-"

"There is a child in the room Sam!" Carol Said half grinning.

"Mommy, what are they talking about?" Said Morgan.

"Nothing honey, lets go read a story," Said Pepper. "I got my eyes on you Wilson!" Sam scoffed then turned around to Carol and Peter.

"Well you gonna answer my question?" He said. Carol whispered into Peter's ear,

"I think we should just tell them, they'll figure it out soon."

"Agreed," He whispered back. "Alright, Jessica did walk in on us, but ONLY for the morning after."

"Hah!" Said Scott.

"Let me guess you bet on us again," Said Carol dryly.

"No, we actually didn't," he said. Carol stared at him for a few seconds.

"Ok, I believe you," she said. She smiled and turned around.

"Anything else you guys want to bust us for? No? Ok, we're gonna go," Said Peter. Carol followed him out of the room, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh my god," she said. "We have to get out of here. We can't ever keep a secret!"

"Peter, move in with me," She said.

"Of course. We kind of should now. Where do you live?" He said.

"I moved to Queens right before the battle," she said.

"I technically still live with my aunt in Queens but I was 17 then, so it's odd having a 22 year old living in his 36 year old aunt's house," he said. "It's great, I can be near May, that is if you're sure about this."

"Of course I'm sure, my handsome fiancé and I totally deserve a quiet life," she said.

Carol leaned into kiss him and had several minutes of bliss before the alarms went off.

"Seriously? Really? Come on," Peter Said. Carol groaned.

"Who is it," said Carol as she stumbled back into the main room.

"Some group called the Mutant Mysteries? Never heard of them," qSaid Pepper. "Have you?"

"Nope," Peter Said. "Must be some new street gang." T'Challa, Jess, Peter, and Carol ran to the threat. Jess and T'Challa got a small car while Carol flew and Peter webbed over. The Mutant Mysteries was consisted of three mutants. One seemed to turn into a bear, but that was the only thing he could do. The other had telekinesis and the last seemed to be able to put people to sleep with one touch. He knocked out a few police officers before they came.

"Hey guys, you really robbing a bank?" Peter said as he shot a web, pinning down the bear. "You gotta have more imagination than that if you're going to make it in the big leagues." Carol smiled at her fiancé, and sent a proton blast to the mind control guy which knocked him out cold. Only the telekinesis girl was left, but she was the most powerful. A light blue mist flew from her hands as she crumpled a telephone pole that Peter had just been swinging on. T'Challa has been buried under rubble along with Jess, but Carol couldn't help him because this girl was putting up quite a fight. Peter swung low off a building and suddenly the girl sent off a sphere of mist which tumbled the building onto Peter.

"That's my fiancé you just crushed, bitch!" Said Carol. She shot a proton blast towards the girl, who dodged and sent a stoplight at Carol. Carol grabbed the wire as the light flew past and sucked up the energy. She unleashed it in a crackling bolt onto the girl, who keeled over, unconscious. The police came in to arrest the girl along with the other mutants while Carol went looking for Peter. She took the building and groaned as she lifted it up.

"Peter!" She shouted.

"Here!" He said. He stumbled over to her and she dropped the building behind him as he kissed her. Carol wrapped her arms around him when someone tapped her shoulder. It was T'Challa.

"I think you have some press waiting," she said pointing to the mass of reporters and news crews standing by the rubble.

"Oh great. The last thing they know is our first kiss. This is going to be fun to explain," Said Peter. They both reluctantly trekked over to the reporters. As soon as they got within 10 feet they were hit with questions.

"How is your relationship going?"

"When did you two first get together?"

"Is it true you're engaged?"

"Wh- How- Why would you think that?" Carol stuttered. The reporter took out a recorder and played a clip of audio,

"That's my fiancé you just crushed, bitch!" The audios shorted out in a burst of static. All of a sudden they were hounded by even more questions.

"Do you have a date set?"

"How did he propose?"

"What are your plans for after marriage?"

"Ok, ok, I think that's enough, we'd better get home." Peter said with a firm tone. They both chose to take the car with Jess and T'Challa.

Carol fell into Peter's arms as they climbed into the backseat.

"Hey, it's ok. We should take it easy. Maybe stay at the meeting house for a bit, then move in and this will all die down soon, I promise," Peter Said.

Carol sniffed a little. Jess turned around to her friend and rested a hand in her shoulder.

"Hey, Hey, it's not going to be like this all the time. This will go away in just a week," she said.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Said Carol. "I just don't want to live my life under a microscope."

"Carol, we'll be fine," Said Peter. "We have each other."

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review? пожалуйста?**

**пожалуйста is Russian (For Nat's sake guys)**


	10. Tomorrow

**Hey guys, here's chapter nine Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol climbed out the car and walked into the house, half carrying Peter. He was pretty banged up and he needed a doctor.

"Helen?" Carol Said. "Helen, we need you!" Helen raced into the room.

"This mutant girl crushed a building onto him," she said. "She did the same to Jess and T'Challa but since he has this bulletproof suit he protected Jess so all they have is bruises but Peter..."

"Carol, I'm fine. Just a little beat up," he said. Helen ran some tests while Carol waited anxiously.

"Good news," Helen Said. "He has no broken bones, the sprain on his wrist had healed nicely, and no concussions, but that doesn't mean that he can run off chasing villains for the next week or so. He's got some pretty bad bruises."

"I can hear you guys, you know that right?" Peter said. Both women laughed and Helen said, "You're free to go." Peter climbed out of the hospital bed Carol had forced him into and walked out the door, limping slightly.

"Carol, after about a week when I'm feeling better, I think we should start moving out," he said.

"Ok, just as long as you feel alright," Carol responded. "The only thing I want to think about is lunch." Peter grinned and kissed her on the cheek before going for some coffee. He poured a cup and sat down next to Carol. She smiled and sipped her water while resting her hand on his.

"Peter, you have to stop almost dying please," She whispered into his ear.

"You know how amazing I am, everyone tries to come kill me because I'm the best," he said a grin plastered on his face.

"Peter, really I'm serious. You scare me half to death every time," Carol Said.

"Ok, I promise I'll be more careful. And how about this. Until we move in, I won't fight anything unless I absolutely have to," He said.

"Thank you," Carol said with a small kiss to his lips. Peter smiled and finished his coffee.

"I'll be right back," he said. Peter set down his coffee mug and walked out of the room. Peter turned the hallway and walked down to Pepper's room. He knocked on the door quietly, and she said,

"Come in."

"Hi," Peter Said as he walked in. "Carol and I are moving in together, and I wanted to ask your permission to leave since you head around here," he said.

"Congratulations! Of course you guys can leave. Here," Pepper said fumbling in her bag. She pulled out two key cards with their names on them.

"These will alert you if you have to respond to anything," she said.

"Thank you," Peter said. He walked back to the lunchroom and Carol was still there. He pulled out her card and placed it in front of her.

"What's this?" She said.

"Your alert card. We're moving out," Peter Said. "Whenever you want to leave, I got clearance with Pepper," he said.

"Oh my god! Really?" She said.

"Yeah," He said. Carol pulled him into a kiss. "Let's wait about a week for you to heal then we'll worry about moving. Do we want to hire someone? No, I can lift a building," Carol said. Peter laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you could do better than a team of movers," Peter Said. Carol grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her room. As soon as the door closed her lips attacking his. He responded with so much enthusiasm that he almost lifted her off his feet.

"What was that for?" He said.

"Sticking your neck out for me," She said. Carol kissed a small line down his neck to his collarbone.

"It really wasn't... oh ok yeah we really need to... to move out," he said. Carol rolled her eyes playfully. Peter left her side and grabbed a few cardboard boxes.

"When do you want to start?" He said knowing how much Carol wanted to get out of there. Carol grabbed a box and started packing her cloths in it. She didn't have much and had finished packing in a little under half an hour. Peter has left to pack up his stuff, and he pulled two boxes back in ten minutes later. "I packed everything except the bare essentials for the next day or so," He said.

"Great minds think alike Webhead," She said. She showed him her packed box and small cover night bag.

"So this is it," Peter Said.

"Tomorrow?" Carol Said.

"Tomorrow."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Review?**


	11. Not You Again

**Hey guys, here's chapter eleven. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Peter sighed. He stared at his empty room, and quietly closed the door. He dragged his boxes over to her room. They both dumped them in a corner of Carol's room and smiled at her. Carol trekked down to the dining hall for lunch while Peter stayed in her room to tell his Aunt what was happening. Peter picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Aunt May? There's a lot I need to tell you," He said.

"What is it Peter? Is something wrong?" May said frantically.

"No, no," Peter said. "Carol, um, said yes-"

"Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you Pete!" May said.

"I'm moving into her place, because she actually has one because, you know, the whole five years crap..." Peter's voice faded as he remembered the look o his friends faces when he came back to school.

"Attention Students! This is the reunion ceremony for those who were lost before, so let's have a round of applause!" A few people clapped halfheartedly. Peter made his way over to English. He would see MJ again. And Ned. Peter slowly walked into the room and MJ practically jumped him with a big bear hug. Ned joined in too.

"Did you guys..." Peter said.

"We all died," Ned said.

"No wonder you still look like high schoolers," Peter said.

"Man, I've missed you so much," he said. MJ has to leave for History, and Peter had a quiet talk with Ned.

"Ned, I feel awful. You know the guy who did this, Thanos?" Ned nodded. "And about the gauntlet and the stones, right?" Ned nodded again.

"I fought Thanos on the planet Titan. I went to space Ned," Peter said smiling a bit. "I almost had the gauntlet off him when he grabbed it back from me. Then he stabbed Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange was forced to give Thanos the stone," He said. Ned looked to be in awe. "Next thing I know, I'm crumbling into dust. I hugged him. Mr. Stark. And then I came back. I held the gauntlet again, and gave it to Captain Marvel. And... and I watched as Mr. Stark died saving us all," Peter said. He started to cry softly.

"I should have fixed it!" He said. "I should have found a way, pulled that gauntlet off a bit faster!" Peter sank into his chair as Ned had a sad look on his face. The guilt Peter was living with... Ned couldn't imagine how he would survive it.

Peter shook off the memory and got back to his conversation. "Yeah, so just wanted to let you know about that, and well... bye. Love you," He said as he hung up.

"Hey Webhead, you almost ready to go?" She said. Peter smiled at his beautiful fiancé as he piled the boxes into the trunk of a van.

"Let's go say goodbye," he said. All of a sudden something fell from the sky, clinking down at Peters feet. It was the staff.

Or what was left of it.

Peter looked over at Carol and they both rushed it back to the compound. Neither noticed a small buzz flying around them.

But they would. In time.

Peter bustled in and showed the rest of the Avengers the staff.

"This is not good," said Scott. "Someone managed to make this have mind control with a fragment of the mind stone." All of a sudden the buzz grew louder in Peter's ear and he found himself thrown to the other side of the room. He groaned as he reached up and saw an old enemy.

"Why aren't you dead!" He said to the child of Thanos.

"A little help from and Infinity Stone goes a long way," he said. The creature used his telekinesis and threw a table at Peter. He groaned as it smacked straight into him. His eyes began to flutter shut.

"You're no match for me," the alien said.

"Pathetic." Peter struggled with consciousness as the world threatened to go dark.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, and I'm afraid my updating schedule may be a bit stretched out for the next few days. With finals and essays and teachers cramming assignments in... Let's just say I will probably post bi weekly or... thrice-bi monthly? Quin monthly?**

**Ahh, give me a break. My brain is messed up from studying.**

**Review?**

**Review?**


	12. I Thought You Were Dead!

**Hey guys, here's chapter twelve. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Peter groaned as he struggled to retain consciousness. Carol flew into the building, frantically looking for Peter.

"Peter!" She cried. "Peter!"

"Here!" A strangled yell called back. Peter slowly emerged from the wreckage of the table. Carol hugged him with all her might and he winced. "Yeah, maybe a few broken bones," he said.

"Sorry," Carol said blushing.

"We could really use your help over here!" Scott yelled. They both turned around to see the child of Thanos deftly evading attacks and sending items across the room to hit the Avengers.

Without a word both zoomed into battle. Peter swung on a web and kicked the villain in the face, then shot webs into his eyes. He pulled the webs off, but not long before Pepper shot him with a repulser blast. Sam couldn't really move because of his leg but he threw his shield and knocked the guy over. Hope shrank down and zoomed over to the staff. She started to lift it and pull it away. All of a sudden everything went wrong.

Quick as a mouse the alien summoned the staff back before swatting Hope out of the air. She sank to the ground, unconscious. Scott charged in and grew to a normal height right before punching him in the nose, but he just sent a telephone pole to Scott's head and he collapsed beside Hope groaning. The pole made its way to Sam who suffered the same fate as Scott.

Pepper quickly flew into the air and shot down blast after blast. It wasn't long until the alien spotted her and encased her in strips of metal, rendering her helpless. T'Challa was imprisoned behind a large boulder, Shuri knocked out. Okoye's spear had broken in half but that wasn't stopping her until she got pinned down too. Jess and Cage were fighting against a large sheet of concrete, pushing and shoving but it wouldn't give. Clint ran towards him, only to be knocked down, his head hitting a rock on the way. He groaned loosely.

Peter and Carol looked to each other. They were the only ones left.

Peter slung in and kicked the monster. He encased him in a chokehold, and Carol shot a photon blast at his face. He groaned in pain but he shifted out of Peter's grip and threw him to the ground. Peter rose again, groaning only to suffer the same fate twice. Carol screamed in rage and threw blast after blast at the alien. He only deflected and it was a short amount of time before she fell down to the ground too.

"You are weak!" He said. "How did you manage to defeat my father!"

"Oh I don't know," Wanda said. "Maybe it's because they had me." She flew towards the alien. He laughed and threw a pole at her. He wasn't laughing when it stopped short.

Wanda threw the pole to the side, and flew towards the alien. They fought, power to power mind to mind. Wanda blasted him in the face before he threw a brick to her head. She blocked it and sent him up into the air and he came crashing down. Only to right himself at the last second. The alien managed to get a lucky hit and Wanda crumpled to the ground.

"I'll admit it, you're more of a match for me... but not close enough." He raised the staff to thrust it into Wanda's chest. The Avengers braced themself for the impact... that never came.

The alien thrust the staff again and again, heartily confused.

"No..." he whispered. The mind stone fragment was gone.

Wanda smirked as she held up the fragment, suspended between her fingers. She breathed in and out deeply, praying this would work. Wanda thrust her hand to the sky, throwing the fragment up. It hovered there for a few seconds.

"You idiot, what good it is going to do you up there?" He said.

"Oh it's not for me!" She said in fake mockery. "It's for him."

Wanda lifted the corpse of a caped hero into the sky, flying him higher and higher until he collided with the fragment. It fused with his mind and he was free from the clutches of death. The hero flew down and landed gracefully by Wanda's side. Thanos's son tried to escape, but in vain for the combined power of Wanda and the mind stone was too much. Red and gold swirled together as the monster crumbled into ash.

"VISION!" Wanda said as she threw herself into his arms. The two shared the most passionate kiss ever told. As soon as the alien had died, most of the Avengers were freed. They stared at the red hero, certain he had been dead. Wanda grasped into him tightly. She cried softly into his neck.

"Wanda, it's ok. I love you." The sound of his voice brought a beautiful smile to Wanda's face, one not seen since that fateful night in Europe before Captain America came.

"V-Vison?" Rhodey said. "Oh my god!" He said. All the Avengers gathered around Vision, heartily congratulating him and Wanda. Carol and Peter were among them, smiling and congratulating. The two looked to each other amusedly. It was time to go home.

**What did you think? Follow? Review e' olu olu?**

**Hawaiian**.


	13. God Dammit, More Secrets?

**Hey guys, here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Peter sighed as he loaded the last box into the van. Teary goodbyes were exchanged, and soon the engaged were off. They pulled up to Carol's apartment and loaded the boxes in. Peter glanced around. It was a spacious place, with a spare bedroom and a nice dining kitchen space.

"Wow." Peter turned around to Carol.

"This... its really happening. I never thought I could be here with you," He said. Carol laughed, clear and high as a bell before she kissed her fiancé.

One kiss led to more until the kisses were not enough.

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

Carol groaned as she turned to her ID card. They had only been out of the compound for 5 weeks, and still they were getting called in too frequently.

"Nugh," Peter whined. "What time is it," He said.

"5:47," Carol said.

"It's too early, the fate of the world can wait," he said. Carol laughed and pushed her fiancé out of bed. They had a date set for the wedding. Just six more weeks.

"I'm not getting up!" Peter said, still somehow on the bed.

"If you get up you get a kiss," Carol said tauntingly. Peter groaned but rolled out of bed. Carol was true to her word and gave him a kiss. Peter kissed her forehead before resigning to donning his suit. Carol threw on hers and they were off.

The threat was minimal, it only took about 10 minutes of fast fighting for the it to diminish.

"The Wrecking Crew are not what they used to be," Peter muttered to himself. He looked around and tried to find Carol.

"Hey Carol? Where are you?" He said.

Carol was currently puking her guys out in an alley. All of a sudden when the fight ended she felt the urge to puke and managed to make it to said alley.

"Carol? Are you ok?" Jess said from behind her. Carol answered with another retch.

"Ok, I'm done," she said. "Damn, what was that?" She said.

"Carol, are you pregnant?" She said. Carol reeled and faced her friend.

"I-I don't know... I guess it's possible but..." Carol stuttered.

"When did you last, ah-"

"Right when we moved into the house. It's been quiet ever since then with all of this work but that was five weeks ago," Carol said.

"Carol, you need to get a test. If this is true, you can't be fighting, for the sake of your baby. You- you do want this baby, right?" Jess said.

"Of course! I just... I never really thought about-"

"Condoms?" Jess said with a smirk.

"Jess!" Carol said patronizingly. "About having a baby but... I'm not closed off to the idea." Jess smiled at her friend, who looked quite surprised but also happy about the fact that she could be a mother.

"Carol?" Peter shouted.

"Here!" She said. Peter jumped over to her.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Oh of course!" She said. "Just kinda-" she interrupted herself by splattering vomit all over the pavement.

"Ok, let's get you home," he said. "Do you mind if I call an Uber?" He said.

"As long as I don't puke in the backseat," she said.

Peter summoned an Uber, who looked ridiculously excited to be shuttling Spider-Man and Captain Marvel.

"You might just want to stick your head out of the car," he said. Carol promptly threw up over the side of the car.

"Umm..." Peter said. "Sorry about that?"

"Nope, it's fine. Hey, if meeting you two gets my car thrown up on, I'd call it a fair deal," he said. Carol retched again and Peter rubbed small circles into her back.

"You're going to be fine honey," he said softly.

"What, you think I can't handle-" retch"a little-" retch"stomach bug?" She said.

Peter chuckled softly.

"Can you stop right here, corner of Queens Boulevard?" He said. The driver pulled over to the side of the road and Peter handed him a twenty.

"Keep the change, it's the least I can do," he said as he guided Carol to a nearby alley. Both managed to take off their suits without being noticed and make their way into the apartment.

"Are you ok Carol? Is it just a really bad bug?" He said.

"I'll be fine Pete," she said. "Just gotta to the bathroom," she said. Carol walked over and snuck a little something from the linen closet on her way.

Carol sat down on the toilet and fiddled with the test box. She pulled it out and followed the instructions. Then she waited.

She glanced nervously at the timer on her phone. It was time. She picked up the test and looked down at the screen. There was all she needed to know.

Two lines.

Carol gasped and dropped the stick. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Peter's baby. A wide grin spread across her face and she couldn't stop it. She was going to have a baby! Carol smiled once more before turning around and instantly barfing into the toilet.

**Hah pregnancy troubles lol. Hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**


	14. Wait a Bun In Your Oven?

**Hey guys, here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol exited the bathroom, feeling much better. After all, it was called morning sickness for a reason.

"How are you feeling honey?" Peter said.

"Much better," Carol responded. She quickly flipped out her phone and texted Jessica.

"Two lines." In just half a minute she got a text back.

"That's a good thing right?" Jess said.

"Of course. I'm going to be a mom Jess!"Carol texted. Jess responded with a string of happy face emojis.

"Anything you want to do tonight?" Peter said.

"Well, I feel absolutely amazing considering I threw up an hour ago, so whatever you want to do is fine," she said. Peter smiled.

"Alright, I'll order food from your favorite Chinese place. What's it called, General Chu's or something?"

"Yeah, something like that," Carol said.

"Do you want to watch something?" Peter said. Carol responded with flicking on some random movie.

"What's that?" She said.

"It's called Now You See Me. It's about magicians," she said.

"Sounds good enough to me," Peter said. They both watched the movie, slurping on Chinese food. As the end was near, Carol set down her dish. The credits rolled as she turned to her fiancé.

"Hey Peter, I put more food in the oven earlier. Can you go get it?" She said. "Sure," He said. Peter opened the oven door and frowned. "Carol, why is there bread in the oven?"

"It's my oven, and that's a bun," she said.

"Then why is there a bun in your- your oven?" Peter's eyes widened and a silly grin flew to his face.

"You're- you're pregnant?" He whispered. Tears spilled out of Carol's eyes, and they were happy tears.

"Yes," She said. "I'm pregnant Peter. You're going to be a father." Peter hugged her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"How long have you known?" He said. Carol smirked, sensing a joke coming.

"A month or so," she sang.

"Eliza, you should have told me," Peter sang right back.

"I wrote to the general a month ago. I begged him to send you home." Carol laughed and so did Peter. "Actually, I figured out this afternoon. Jess caught me barfing and suggested I might be pregnant, and then I took the test and boom," she said.

"I'm glad you told me early," he said. "Can I- can I tell May?" He said.

"Of course! This is your baby too," she said. Peter grinned helplessly as he watched his beautiful fiancé. Somehow the world was coming around. He kissed her again.

"I need to book an OBGYN appointment," he said.

"Don't worry about that now Peter," She said. "I'm only five weeks."

"Do you know when it was conceived?" He said.

"Yup. The night we moved in," she said.

"Oh. Yeah, I remember that night," he said. Carol smacked him lightly in the chest and went to bed smiling. He followed her and crawled into bed. The two of them lay there, curled up contentedly sleeping.

Carol yawned and looked over to the table. The card was beeping. Again.

"Come on! Really?" Peter said.

"Peter, before you say anything I'm going. I won't fight unless the situation gets dire," she said.

"Alright," Peter said. They two flew over to the Avengers HQ.

"Where's the fight?" He said.

"Meeting," Sam grunted. Carol groaned and immediately shoved her head into a trash can.

"It's ok," Peter said. "What happened, I thought you were better?"

"It's called morning sickness for a rea-" Carol clamped her hand over her mouth and then started throwing up again.

"Morning sickness?" Sam said. "What's morning sickness?"

"When you, uh, throw up in the morning," he said. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You two got a secret," he said.

"What! No, nope!" Peter said. Carol was still heaving into a trash can.

"I've already uncovered enough about you two," he said with a smirk. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as Sam walked away.

"Avengers, meeting time!" Pepper said. Carol stumbled over to the table, slumping down in the chair.

"Alright, first order of business, we have to organize the-" She was interrupted by a gross splattering sound.

"Don't mind me," Carol said. "Go on, finish your-" retch"presentation." Peter was rubbing small circles into Carol's back and whispering in her ear.

"I'm thinking of baby names. Maybe Annie, or what about Elizabeth? Then she could be Liza or Lizzie or Beth. Whatever she wanted. Now, if it's a boy, I can't help but think Benjamin might be nice. What about Alex? That one would work for either too." All of this was said at the lowest whisper so no one else could hear it. Carol smiled. She turned and made to kiss Peter.

"Yeah, something's telling me I shouldn't kiss you right after I vomited," she said.

"That might be nice," he said before kissing her on the neck.

"Carol, are you ok?" Pepper asked.

"Yup. Just dandy. Please, continue," she managed to make out before doubling over again. Pepper continued, as to Carol's request.

"Alright, we need to control our meetings. I'm thinking of installing a tracking address device in the IDs. That way if you are more than a few miles away it won't notify you unless I say so. Is that ok with everyone?" They all nodded in assent.

"Peter, I may need your help on that one," he said.

"Sure, well, later, ok?" He said motioning to Carol, who was still retching horribly. She emerged, tossing the trash can aside.

"Ok, I'm fine, completely fi- nope nope nope!" She said. Peter managed to grab the trash can and place it under Carol. She hurled into the bucket.

"I think I'll just keep this here," said Carol. Pepper sighed.

"Carol, you should go home," she said.

"Peter, should we just spill?" She said. "You know how it goes here. Secrets do not do well," she said. Peter sighed.

"What's happening?" Shuri said.

"Are you ok? Are you dying?" Scott said.

"No," Peter said laughing.

"What!" The whole room said.

"I'm pregnant," said Carol. She then barfed into the trash can again.

"Ugh. Remind me to find morning sickness and beat it's ass," she groaned.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Pepper said. "I'm so happy for you!" The Avenger clustered around the soon to be parents with congratulations and well wishes.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Just a warning- there's not going to be to much more chapters to this story. I'm thinking of ending it right after the wedding and the birth.**

**Please, drop a line if you have any suggestions. I am open to PM.**

**Review, si vou plait?**


	15. You'll Be The Best Mother

**Hey guys, here's chapter fifteen. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

"Ok, ok!" Carol said as she fended off the Avengers. "We really should be going now," she said. The two carefully made their way home before collapsing onto the couch. "Jesus," She said. "Pepper's like a mother bear."

"Well, back to peace and quiet hmm?" Peter murmured.

"Peace and quiet my ass. This little nugget made sure of that," Carol said. Her hands carefully traced her stomach and encircled her little child. A pair of hands rested on hers as the two fell asleep together.

Carol rustled and yawned as she slowly awoke. Peter was still snuggled around her, his hands over her stomach.

"Peter," she whispered into his ear. "Peter time to wake up," she said. Peter grumbled and shifted.

"Wha time is it?" He said sleepily.

"Time for you to get up," she said. Peter rolled over and fell off the couch. Carol laughed and Peter stumbled up, playfully sticking his tongue out at her. Carol sighed and pulled her fiancé over.

"I really need chocolate right now," she said.

"Ugh a pregnant woman and her cravings," Peter joked. Carol playfully punched him in the arm and he groaned. Super strength.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly. Peter returned with a cup of hot cocoa. She smiled and dipped carefully. "You are the best fiancé ever."

"Why thank you," He said. Carol finished the cocoa and the two of them practically fell onto the bed half asleep.

Peter's card buzzed. He carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed a pen. The note read,

More baddies who need some special attention. I should be back soon. Love you & nugget-

Peter

He shrugged on his regular suit and threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie over it. Peter carefully scaled down the building and threw off the hoodie and jeans. Mask was pulled down, and shooters clipped on. The city would wake up to a masked Spider swinging through the streets.

Peter swung into the fight and kicked a guy in the face. Webs flew as he attacked the rest of the group. Iron Pepper flew through the air along with Wanda. Vision was at her side. Within a few minutes the street was coated with webs, rubble, and groaning villains. As per usual, a crowd of reporters stepped forward.

"I can take this," Peter said to Pepper. She nodded and flew away with Wanda and Vision.

"Spiderman! You haven't been seen for a while, how is your relationship with Captain Marvel?"

"Do you have a date set for the wedding?"

"What are you thinking for after the wedding?"

"Ok, ok," Peter said. "I'll give you this. The relationship is going great, and my fiancé is perfectly fine. I'm not going to answer anything about the wedding, and that is the final answer."

"Why wasn't Captain Marvel here today? Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's alright but a little under the weather. She may be taking a longer stay off the job, I'm not sure yet. Now, I really must get home. Bye!" Peter said. He shot a web above them and swung into the night to the alley by his house. He pulled back on the jeans and hoodie, carefully clipped into the bedroom, and then changed into a pair of pajamas. He slipped into their queen bed next to Carol and sank into a deep slumber.

Carol woke first and glanced at the note on the bed stand and at her fiancé next to her. She chuckled when she read it and snapped a picture for safekeeping. Rolling carefully off the bed, Carol wandered to the kitchen. "Dammit," she muttered. Today was June 3rd. One more week until the wedding. That was on her mind of course but today... today was the day she was trying on her wedding dress.

They had assembled everything else, the wedding was small and outdoors, the reception was at Avengers Tower with just friends and family. Carol sighed and wrote beneath Peter's note,

I have to go try on a wedding dress. 'Nugget' and I are safe.

Love,

Carol

She carefully climbed down the stairs where Jess was waiting. "Hey!" She said. Carol smiled and jumped into the car.

"We're going to that store on 7th, right?" Carol said.

"Yeah, they do good dresses. Are you showing much?" She said.

"Only a little, about two inches more than normal," Carol responded. Soon they arrived at the shop.

"What about this one?" Jess said. Carol sighed and said "No."

"This one?"

"Nope"

"What about this?"

"Definitely not."

"Oh, here!" Carol fell silent. It was beautiful. A simple ivory dress with ruffles around the hips, a low scooped neckline studded with deep sea pearls. She smiled and grabbed the dress without a word.

"Oh my god," Jess said. Carol twirled around hesitantly. The dress fit like a dream; the ruffles perfectly accentuated her hips, the neckline showed off her chest and collarbone. Pearls glinted in the light as she shuffled around for one last turn.

"It's the one Carol," Jess said. Carol grinned and immediately bought the dress. Jess held onto it for safekeeping and drove Carol home. Stepping through the door, she snorted in quiet laughter. Peter was still asleep. She gently shook him awake.

"Peter, it's noon," she said. He shot out of bed.

"Noon! Yeesh!" He said. Carol laughed.

"I found the one," she said.

"I got my tux yesterday. Is Jess your maid of honer?" He said.

"Yeah, and let me guess Ned's your best man?" She questioned.

"Yup." The couple smiled at the prospects of being married in just a weeks time. Peter turned back to the stove, cracking in some eggs and stirring in salt, and in no time the eggs were finished. Carol practically shoved them down.

"You, little nugget, are one hungry hippo," she said. Peter grinned and gobbled down his eggs too. Carol absentmindedly strikes her stomach with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, it's fine ok? They're fine," Peter said.

"I know, but how am I going to be a mother? I'm literally an alien. How am

I supposed to do this?" Carol muttered. Peter turned around and looked her square in the eye.

"Carol, trust me. You are going to be the most amazing mother I've ever known. You are sweet and kind and caring and I couldn't imagine living my life without you. This little nugget is half you. That half is probably it's best," Peter said. Carol's eyes welled with tears at the heartfelt confession.

"Are you crying?" Peter asked.

"Ugh! Damn hormones!" Carol cried. "I love you though, and Nugget too. With all my heart." Peter rested his forehead against hers. Carol smiled.

**Hey guys! Next chapter is the wedding, so stay tuned!**


	16. I Pronounce Thee

Carol nervously picked at the bouquet. Today was the day. She stood there trembling slightly as Jess flew around fixing the bridesmaids dresses at the last minute. Her bridesmaids were Pepper, Wanda, Shuri, and Hope.

"Carol, trust me. You're going to be fine," Jess said. "You're marrying the love of your life!" Carol sighed and plucked another loose petal off a white rose. Little did she know her fiancé was nervous too.

"Hey Peter? How's life?" Ned asked as the two walked into a coffee shop.

"Ok," he said. "Hey Ned?"

"Uh huh."

"So... I'm getting married," he said. Ned practically spit out his coffee.

"What. The Hell. Peter... WHAT!" He said spluttering.

"Shh, calm down!" Peter said. "It's Carol, er, Captain Marvel?" He said the last bit under his breath. Ned's eyes bugged out. "Can you be my best man?" He said. Ned practically squealed.

"Duh! Oh my god Peter I can't believe this is happening!" He said.

"Ned freaking calm down," Peter Said between bursts of laughter. Ned cracked a smile too.

—

"Peter, you're going to be fine. You're marrying the love of your life!" Ned said as he straightened his friend's collar. Peter breathed in and out deeply. This was Carol. His favorite person in the world. The beautiful woman carrying his nugget. He took a deep breath and stepped out with Ned to the altar.

Carol inhaled and exhaled while Jess twitched her trail. It was simple, and Jess had made adjustments. Right above her heart on the inside Jess stitched a small red and blue cartoon spider. Carol smiled thinking about it while stroking her small baby bump.

"Hey Nugget," she whispered. "Daddy and Mommy are getting married today. That means we're attached forever and ever. I love your Daddy so much, he's the world to me." Jess straightened the train one last time before the doors opened. She walked slowly forward with the group behind her. Peter's breath had been taken away. She looked so beautiful, and he could see only a tiny bit of her baby.

Out baby, he thought giddily. Carol arrived to the altar and stood opposite Peter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." the priest drowned in for a while. And it was time for vows.

"Carol, from the moment you stepped into my life I knew we were destined to stay together. I thought it would be as friends first, but then you kissed me and something felt complete," Peter said. "And when I was... away, all I could think about was getting back to you. In those moments I knew that the one thing I wanted was to be with you. Permanently. I love you Carol. I want to stay with you forever."

"Peter Parker. The first few days I knew you, I thought you were just some quirky guy who swung around in spandex. Oh boy did I not expect to be here with you. But for the first time in my life, something feels right. So right it almost hurts, like when something starts to get too good," Carol said. "But nothing feels wrong around you. Everything is perfect, you are perfect, and you make me perfect. I love you Peter Parker, from the moon and back." The priest asked for the rings and they exchanged them.

"I do," Peter said.

"I do," Carol said.

"You may now kiss the-" the priest was cut off with Peter kissing Carol. She kissed him back and the crowd cheered. The couple turned around and smiled at the crowd, Peter's hands clasped tight to Carol's.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I'll post again on the 20th. Ok guys, here's what's happening with this story. I'm thinking of one more chapter where the baby is born and maybe some baby shower fluff and/or toddler fluff too. I'm not going to do a sequel (don't kill me!) but I will post fluff chapters on request. PM me or leave a review on the fluff ideas or if you want the baby shower or toddler chapters or both! Thanks, and have a great day!**


	17. Annie Elizabeth Parker-Danvers (Finale)

**Hey guys, here's chapter seventeen. Enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow for more updates!**

Carol shifted in her uncomfortable chair, wishing the meeting was over. She stood up to get a tissue and felt a flow of water cascade down her legs. Horrorstruck Carol half waddled over to Pepper.

"Pepper. Pepper!" And hissed.

"Carol, I can't talk to you right now we're both in a meeting," Pepper said.

"Pepper, my water just broke!" Carol cried and the table froze. Peter rushed like the wind to Carol's side and held her tight.

"Uhh, do I call an ambulance?" Peter said.

"Yes you idiot! What else do you think you should do?" Carol screamed. "Sorry, I'm just messed up." Peter gathered her up in his arms and Pepper called the ambulance. It reached the Avengers tower and Carol put her mask on. Peter did so as well as did anyone else who wanted to conserve their identity.

"To the hospital!" Peter yelled.

Peter burst through the hospital doors with Carol coming through.

"Very pregnant superhero coming through! Make way please!" Everyone backed up with the most surprised faces ever.

"Carol, how are the contractions coming?" Pepper asked.

"They're. Coming along just. Fine. Just- ARGH- Fine!" Carol choked out. "Dammit, I literally became an alien! Why does this hurt so much! Wanda, please, put in a vision of the beach or something, help!" Wanda stretches about a hand and sent a small flick of mist to Carol.

"Oh. That helps a bit, thanks!" She said.

Carol tried to control her breathing like the doctor said, in and out in and out. Peter was by her side along with most of the Avengers.

"Ok, ok you can do this Carol," she mumbled to herself.

"Alright, the baby's crowning I'm going to need you to push," the doctor said. Carol concentrated and screamed as she pushed.

"It's ok honey, I'm here," Peter whispered. Carol screamed with the second push and her hand grew gold. The doctor ducked she fired a photon blast at the ceiling.

"It's ok honey, just push!"

"Fuck you!" Carol said, and Peter had the nerve to laugh. Carol did too before screaming again.

—

The room was filled with cries of a newborn infant. Carol sighed as the doctor placed the baby in her arms.

"You have a name?" Pepper said.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Annie Elizabeth Parker-Danvers," Carol said. Everyone clapped and Pepper even wiped a tear from her eye.

—

"Peter?" Carol asked.

"What is it honey?" He said.

"Please to god tell me those aren't press outside," she said. Peter looked and groaned. "Give me a minute, I'll handle this." He immediately slipped into the suit and stepped outside to face the press with Pepper, Wanda and Sam behind him. He was immediately bombarded by questions.

"Is it true that Captain Marvel just had a baby?"

"Are you married yet?"

"Can you explain what's going on?"

"Alright!" Peter yelled. "Yes, Captain Marvel and I are married. We have been for almost 7 months. Yes, Captain Marvel just had a baby, and yes, the baby is my child. I we both discovered she was pregnant about 1 and a half months before the wedding.

"How does it feel to have a iligitement child?" Peter froze.

"What did you just say." The reporter stutteringly repeated his question.

"My child is loved and cherished by everyone she knows. You in no way or form will ever say that again. The child was conceived when we were engaged and I honestly think that it doesn't matter when she was born. She is loved and you, sir, are very rude. Good day and please get out of my sight before I web you up and leave you out to dry." And with that Peter walked back into the hospital room, Pepper Sam and Wanda on his heels. The press tried to follow but Wanda shot them a deluxe death glare and the stumbled back. Peter tore off his mask in frustration.

"Honey, you don't have to be that harsh," Carol said. She had only heard his yells.

"He called her iligitament," Peter said shortly.

"Bastard."

"Yeah. I told him so," Peter said. He scooped up Annie and rocked her slowly.

"Look what we made Carol," he said. Carol smiled and so did he. Annie sighed a little baby sigh and Peter's heart melted. Carol smiled and her eyes crinkled slightly, watching the baby. Peter looked so happy. So happy with their little family.

"We made this," he repeated. He kissed Annie on the head and sat on the bed next to Carol. He sat there for a while, watching his beautiful wife smile. As he lay down, he watched Annie close her little eyes. Peter glanced at Carol who seemed to have fallen asleep too. He looked around the room at the rest of the Avengers. At this point it was 4 am and everyone was asleep. Wanda was sprawled across a chair with her head on Vision's lap. Sam was sleeping next to Bucky, both not arguing with the other for once in their lives. Pepper was fast asleep with Morgan in her lap. Shuri was passed out by T'Challa and Okoye, limbs splayed like cooked spaghetti. Clint was laying on the floor and Scott- Peter chuckled a little bit. Scott had shrunk down and was sleeping in a literal tissue box. Hope was next to him and somehow Cassie had showed up. Her head was on her mother's lap and she was sleeping peacefully. Jess and Luke were entwined and sleeping on one chair. And finally his wife. Her golden hair was splayed across the pillow, her face rested in a slight smile. His daughter had her brown eyes but somehow popped out with the most flaming red hair he had ever seen. He stroked it absentmindedly and thought about his life before everything.

Sure it was ok, but now as he looked around the room at his family, blood or no, he knew this was perfect. Peter glanced to the window and stared at the starry sky.

"Thanks Mr Stark. I love you. I miss you. I'll never forget you." Peter soon sank into a peaceful slumber next to his wife.

"I love you too kid."

**Oh my god guys, it's the end! Thank you so much for sticking with me so far, this has been such a ride! I love you guys so much, you're the best! Now for the last time, I shall ask you to review in a strange language. So.**

**Review? Por favor mi amiga/o.**

**I love you guys, and feel free to check out my other stories. I also wanted to give a shoutout to a few people who have been super supportive throughout this whole ride.**

**Alia275**

**Ragnarock666**

**AkaDeca**

**Spawn Hades**

**HeartofChaos13**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and leaving positive comments as well as encouraging me to make edits. Especially Alia, girl you really kept me going! Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without all of you!**

**Now, I shall say goodbye in this story for the last time.**

**Love you, miss you, never forget you,**

**Liza**


End file.
